High temporal resolution ECG-gated scintigraphic angiocardiograhy is a computer-based, radiotracer imaging procedure that allows non-invasive visualization of the chambers of the working heart, at rest, during bicycle exercise, during therapeutic intervention, etc. The procedure yields quantitative measures of left ventricular function such as ejection fraction, peak ejection rate, etc. Work is continuing to assess the accuracy of these data in man and to establish findings for the method in selected disease categories. Variations of this technique are being explored that will result in an inexpensive, portable device capable of continuous real-time measurement of left ventricular function at the bedside. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bacharach, S.L., Green, M.V., Borer, J.S., Douglas, M.A., Ostrow, H.G., Johnston, G.S.: A real-time system for multi-image grated cardiac studies. J. Nucl. Med. 18: 79-84, January 1977. Borer, J.S., Bacharach, S.L., Green, M.V., Kent, K.M., Epstein, S.E., Johnston, G.S.: Real-time radionuclide cineangiography in the noninvasive evaluation of global and regional left ventricular function at rest and during exercise in patients with coronary artery disease. N. Engl. J. Med. 296: 839-844, April 14, 1977.